Arthur Rock's the House
by Grey154
Summary: When the Gorillaz come to Elwood Arthur and his friends find themselves on a wild ride, and many of them find that there are a lot of things they like about this group of misfits, including a couple of wide-eyed bunnies (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: As I phase back into the reality of fanfiction though frankly I don't know how long. Holy Cow has it already been 2 years sense I uploaded anything. I'm sorry for those I let down by not uploading stories. I'm like a fire that burns hot, I burn strong (IE sometimes posting one to two chapters a day, but then burning out VERY quickly) I also tend to write what inspires me (Like this story right here) sometimes it means stories don't get completed. I know it's probably not right, but it's honest. As for what I'm writing, I noticed how many celebrities have come into the Arthur scene, and well with me being a fan of Gorillaz I thought why not (By the way I listened to Humanz and it's safe to say it's grown on me.) anyway here goes nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur or Gorillaz.**

"it's always fun to imagine what doesn't actually exist or can't happen. For example, Buster dreams about being a super hero, Francine imagines being a part of ever national sports league, and Binky….well he dreams about turning into a fifty foot giant and crushing everything in his path. But sometimes, sometimes truth Is stranger than fiction."

Sue Ellen Began chewing on her pin as she gazed down at her notebook. The Music she listened to echoed in her ear She enjoyed times like this as it gave her an opportunity to think about what she was going to draw next in her collection of stories but sometimes she had trouble coming up with designs,

"no no that's too round, no, now it's too pointy, grr, I think I'm just going to start over."

Unfortunately this sometimes meant she wasn't watching where she was going, something she realized only as she felt herself tumble backwards.

"Ahh!"

.She shook the gravel off at looked up at who or what she ran into. It was a woman an anthro rabbit much like Buster and from the looks of things she appeared to be in her mid to late 20's. One thing to note that was odd however was her spikey blue hair.

"S-Sorry," Sue Ellen said as her face blushed from sheer embarrassment.

"Shinpainaide kudasai." the lady said as she got up.

While she had never been to japan, Sue Ellen was able to tell the woman was speaking in Japanese, That made things a little worse because it was one of the few languages she was rusty in. at least she thought it was a problem until the woman offered her a hand.

"Are you ok?" the woman asked.

Sue Ellen offered her hand without so much of a thought. She was thrown off guard by the fact that she had a tent of a British accent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. the way you spoke at first I thought you were Japanese."

The woman started to laugh "Well technically I am but I've lived in London for most of my life.

Sue Ellen smiled a bit until she realized she was taking to a complete stranger.

"Oh, Sorry where are my manners. My name is Sue Ellen. What's your name?"

The woman grinned "My friends call me Noodle."

"Noodle?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Yeah I know it's a silly name."

"I have a best friend named Fern, a teacher named Ratburn, and a classmate we literally call the Brain, so I'm not one to judge. I don't think I've seen you around Elwood City do you live here?"

"Oh no, actually my band and I was supposed to be at a concert in Crown City but then we had to reschedule and decided to hang around here for a couple of weeks."

"Oh well in that case, welcome to Elwood city. Let's hope you like it here. Hey did you say you were part of a band.

"Yeah we call ourselves the Gorillaz."

"Really sounds cool, I have friends in a band, that's actually what I was listening to when I…well I ran over you."

"Really what are they called?"

"U Stink."

"Huh, interesting."

Sue Ellen then put the CD in the case and gave it to Noodle.

"Here I don't know if you'd be interested in listening but you can have it as a kind of welcome gift as well as a sorry I ran into you gift."

Noodle smiled and reached into her handbag before pulling out a CD of her own.

"Here, take it was our first Album. Fair trade."

"Thanks."

Noodle then turned the case over.

"Hmmm, Nothing But the Music nice title I'll make sure to have a listen."

Sue Ellen nodded while looking down at the case. "Same here thanks for the CD"

"Don't Mention it,"

Sue Ellen looked down and realized that Noodle was gone. To be honest it was kind of a strange encounter, but from the looks of the CD it would be something to tell her friends about.

 **A/N: Yeah short chapter, I know it probably sucks if you do like it though please comment. Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Mr., Ratburns class had proven to be a bit of a slow day, course when one is trying to learn trigonometry, the lunch bell sounds like music from the heavens. Lunch was also a good excuse to listen to the CD that Noodle had given her. The music was interesting to say the least.

 _I got sunshine in a bag_

 _I'm useless but not for long_

 _The future is coming on_

 _It's coming on_

 _It's coming on_

 _It's coming on_

The music wasn't her style but she could see why others might have liked it. Apparently, it was enough to her friends attention.

"Hey Sue Ellen what are you listening to?" Buster asked.

"Oh this, it's a song from an album from an new person I met yesterday while I was drawing."

"Really, mind if I have a listen to it?"

"Sure."

Buster put the ear buds in his ear and started humming along with the music.

"I like it. _The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on_. What's the name of the group?"

"Well according to the woman that gave it to me, they call themselves the Gorillaz."

"Wow wait, did you say the Gorillaz?"

Sue Ellen looked over to see Molly MacDonald and Arthur heading towards the table. Ever since the Tough customers changed their image, Molly had started hanging out with the group more. Sue Ellen guessed it had something to do with the fact that their respected younger siblings were best friends. Apparently since then she had decided to turn over a new leaf and truth be told when Molly was not a bully, she was actually pretty fun to be around, Sue Ellen smiled and gestured for them to come over.

"Yeah, I take you've heard of them?"

"Yeah I bought tickets to the concert they were going to have in Crown City but it got canceled man. I was bummed." 

"I thought you were a fan of Muddycrud." Muffy said as she and Francine sat at the table.

"it's Mütakrüde Moneybags and I'm a fan of many different bands. Sue me.

"Sorry Molly between the court cost and lawyer fees, you're just not worth it."

Sue Ellen and the gang chuckled at the comment.

"So how did you get ahold of the CD?" Molly asked. "I never would have taken you as a fan."

"I'm not, but I ran into some woman named Noodle, and I gave her my Sundae Hits CD as an apology and she gave me this as a trade." Molly let out a gasp.

"whoa, whoa hold the phone, you actually met Noodle?"

"Who's Noodle?" Buster asked "Does she make Pasta?"

"Not that kind of Noodle lamebrain!"

Molly then opened her Backpack and pulled out a CD case. It was a picture of four members, A Rat, a cat, a Rabbit and an Ox, It read Demon Days on the bottom and the word Gorillaz was on the top.

"Cool!" Buster said.

"the Gorillaz are a band from England, they specialize in this kind of…well it's hard to describe what they are actually."

"Wow, so who are the guys on the cover?" Arthur asked.

"Those are the band members. That green rat is Murdoc, he's the Bass player, the Cat's 2D he's the lead singer, the Rabbit is Noodle, the lead guitar, and the big ox is Russel he's the drummer."

Sue Ellen looked at the cover, "She looks kind of like the woman I met, but she looks a bit well young."

"Oh this was like twelve years back." She then pulled a picture up on her phone. "This is what she looks like now."

Sue Ellen looked at the picture Molly pulled up. Sure enough, it was the woman Sue Ellen ran into. "Yeah that's her."

"Wow now that's cool."

Arthur then grabbed the CD cover and looked at it. "You know, Noodle kind of looks like you."

Buster then looked over Arthur's shoulder. "You know, he's kind of right."

"We both have a similar hairstyle and we're both rabbits that's where the similarities end."

"Well according to Noodle they are going to be here for a couple of weeks."

"really?!" Molly asked though it came across as a bit more of a squeak. "Do you think maybe if you run into her again you could get an autograph for me. I'd pay you."

Sue Ellen began to laugh. "Well I guess I can try. Does anybody else want to listen?"

The kids took turn listening to the songs. Soon they all began dancing a bit.

"I wonder where these guys are right now." Buster said

Noodle began bouncing a baseball against the wall as she listened to the U Stink song that the girl Sue Ellen had given her. She smiled as she bobbed her head to the music she had to give these kids credit. If they were as young as Sue Ellen and they were able to make something like this, then they had some talent. As she listened to the music, she could hear Murdoc screaming on the phone in the hall across from her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR ASSETS ARE FROZEN?! A HACK A HACK, YOU'RE THE HACK YOU LITTLE…FINE OK HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE TO CLEAR THIS WHOLE ISSUE UP….TWO TO SIX WEEKS ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! YOU HAD BETTER BE SORRY. GOOD DAY TO YOU MADAM, I SAY GOOD DAY!

He slammed the phone down and began to breath heavy before finally signaling the rest of the group.

Noodle couldn't help but laugh. "Well based on what I heard things went over well. Russel grinned a bit "Yeah I can't help but think if Murdoc slammed the phone any harder, he would have smashed it."

"I'm very tempted to."

"So what did the lady say on the phone Murdoc?" 2D asked.

"We got nothing, our assets are frozen, our resources our stuck some tosser hacked into us and they won't be able to fix the problem for several weeks . We can't even afford a train ride to Crown City let alone a plane flight back to London."

Noodle crossed her arms. "So we're broke AND stranded.

"So what do we do now?" 2D asked

"I think we're going to have to get… _gulp normal jobs_." Murdoc grumbled.

Noodle smiled. "How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like Vinegar." He grumbled

Murdoc then noticed the music she was listening to.

"Say what are you listening to?"

"Oh, I quite literally ran into a little girl today. She gave this to me as an apology. It belongs to a band she knows."

"Oh, what are they called?"

"U Stink."

Murdoc sniffed his armpit "Well you don't have to be nasty about it."

"No the name of the band is called U stink. Here."

Murdoc listened to the music and began to grin. Noodle once again had her arms crossed

"I know that look. That's the Murdoc Has a Plan look."

"Do you think maybe you can find out more about this U Stink?"

"I can try, why?"

"Noodle my dear; have you ever heard the phrase, _if you have it sell it_?"

 **A/N: I know that Murdoc's language would be a lot more crude, but we have to keep in mind that Arthur is like rated TV Y or TV Y7 still I want to treat this like it is an actually Arthur episodes. (Which let's face it considering how many celebs Arthur and his gang has ran into real, fictional, and parodied it very well could be) I want to make Sure everyone on both franchises stay in character as much as possible, so DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT/REVIEW. Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't hard to track down where these U stink members came from. In fact, according to the locals they all went to a school called Lakewood Elementary. The school itself seemed like a typical school though Noodle did note that some of the teachers were weird course given her past and experience she had seen much worse. She wasn't expecting what was about to happen next however.

"What do you mean Dr. Fugue can't make it…a recital in Bartleby Hall…oh dear is there anyway…no no I understand, thank you goodbye."

Noodle followed the voice that was speaking to find an old rabbit with curly grey hair banging her head against the desk. Noodle cleared her throat at first not sure if it was a good idea to say anything at all.

"Um excuse me?"

"I'm not taking any appointments right now thank you." The teacher spoke in an annoyed voice.

"Mrs. Krasny is on her honeymoon and I can't get a sub for her class. I tell you if Francis doesn't come back soon I will pull my hair out."

The old lady then looked up at Noodle "You there, do you have any musical experience?"

"Oh, I mean I…"

"Sing a scale."

"Um Okay…Doh...Ray...Me...Fa...So...La...Te...Doh."

"Great you'll be perfect."

The principal then began pushing Noodle down the hallway much to her confusion

"Wait, don't you want to look at my resume or at least look at my references?"

"No time, the class starts in 5 minutes."

Before long Noodle found herself in a music room with a bunch of eyes staring at her. Based on the eyes and looks it was clear this was just as awkward for them as it was to her. The principal cleared her throat.

"Class this is miss, um what was your name honey"

"Uh Noodle."

"ms Noodle, she'll be your substitute music teacher for the day. Have Fun."

The room filled with Awkward silence as the door closed. Noodle gave a chuckle and nervous smile before clearing her throat.

"Uh yeah, hi?"

Sue Ellen then whispered to Fern, "That's her, that's the woman I met."

question, but she answered honestly.

It didn't seem like Noodle heard her though as she just continued speaking.

"Um I guess I should call roll shouldn't I?" Everyone reported present but Noodle stopped as she got to Sue Ellen's name. Sue Ellen blushed

"Yeah I'm in this class. Guess we're stuck following each other."

Noodle chuckled and nodded. Francine spoke up after roll call was given.

"Uh Ms noddle don't you think if you're going to be our substitute teacher we need to know a bit more about you?"

"Oh well you have a point. What all would you guys like to know?"

Buster was the first to ask a question "Well Sue Ellen says you're part of a rock band? Could you maybe tell us about that?"

"Oh you want to know about that?"

YEAH the class universally shouted.

"Well Ok… _do you want the I swear this is real but you won't believe me version_ or the _boring cover version that sounds a lot more believable_?"

"I think sense Buster asked the question he should decide."

All eyes were to buster who was rubbing his chin.

"I'd like to hear the version you say I won't believe toots ," Buster spoke in his Private Investigator voice "But you'll have a hard time telling a story Buster Baxter won't believe."

Noodle smiled taking that as a challenge sure enough, she spilled almost everything, from how she met the band, to the incident at El Manana to her journey to plastic beach to the one time they visited the Spirit House. The only details she left out were the stuff that were not specifically Band related. Francine didn't believe it.

"Ok now your just making things up."

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. I'll let you decide."

The Bell rang and everyone ran for lunch.

"That's one weird lady." Francine said

"I like her," Sue Ellen said "She's got the imagination of Neil Gaiman."

"Buster sure seems excited."

Everyone looked at Buster who was grinning ear to ear.

"She's a believer."

"You don't know that."

"I heard the inflection in her voice, I saw that gleam in her eyes. I'm telling you she is a believer."

while the kids were debating, there was only one thing on Sue Ellen's mind.

What was Molly going to think of this?

A/N: I was going to have Noodle play them Rock the House though I thought not given the video for it is not Child Friendly, then again Matalii ja mustii (The song BINKY plays in the series) is not child friendly in the least bit. So yeah I don't know. Let me know in the comments what you think I should do.


End file.
